Forgotten Love
by Hope M
Summary: Summary: Eli broke up with Clare on the day of her graduation…Six years later Eli is engaged to a girl name Krista and he invites Clare to the wedding. During the span of two months they accidently fall for each other, what will happen on the big day…..
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten love Chapter 1

Summary: Eli broke up with Clare on the day of her graduation…Six years later Eli is engaged to a girl name Krista and he invites Clare to the wedding. During the span of two months they accidently fall for each other, what will happen on the big day…..

Clare's POV

Today is the anniversary, that when I graduated from high school. The same day Eli broke up with me, broke my heart.

''''''''''''''FLASH BACK'''''''''''''''''''''

"There she is!" Eli said walking up to me after I just walked across the stage from giving my speech as valedictorian. "Eli you made it!" I squealed out and then hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I told him.

"Well I didn't want to miss your graduation, and I need to talk to you about something."

"Then tell me?" I asked.

"Um, I think it can wait till later" He replied.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Graduation party''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Me and Eli were at the graduation party at Alli's house. Eli and I were outside hanging out catching up with each other. We were lying down on Morty's hood looking at the stars. Eli told me all about his university and he made new friends. After about twenty minutes of staring at the stars in comfortable silence Eli broke it and said "Clare can I ask you something?" I turned my head at him and replied and said "Sure, what's up?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Bother me what?"

"I mean, does it bother you about our relationship?" He asked. I was confused, our relationship was great, sure it was long distance, but I love him. "No not at all"

"Why would you ask that?" I asked him.

"Because lately you have been sad"

"Sure I have been a little sad, but when you are here I feel a lot better"

"Well Clare I've been think…we….should…we should break up….." He looked away, I could see the sorrow in his eyes and tears were welding in his eyes. He got off of Morty and started walking away. I got up quickly and followed him. "Why do you want that?" I asked almost a demand. Tears flowing down my face, he didn't answer then I grabbed his hands and asked again "Why do you want that?"

He couldn't look at my face then he replied "Because Clare you deserve better than a long distance relationship, I'm not able to give you that like before, I'm sorry Clare, but we can't, not anymore. I will always love you and never forget you" His voice was breaking and tears were also flowing down his face "I'm so sorry" With that he went to Morty and drove away.

How could the only person in my life that I loved leave me like that? I was broken; I didn't understand why Eli would leave me like that? From that day on we never spoke to each other.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''END OF FLASH BACK''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's officially been six years since Eli broke up with me and my graduation. I'm a twenty three year old play writer for a soap opera, I guess my drama in life paid off for entertainment, guess I'll put it to good use.

I dated a few guys since Eli, but I never had the connection with them like I had with Eli. Now I'm a single hard working woman. I'm still searching to find my purpose in life. Ever since he broke up with me, I felt lost and out of place. When I was with him, I had felt complete and everything seemed to have fallen into place and I knew he was my true love. I always knew, guess I was always wrong.

It was a typical Wednesday morning; I got up early and went to my home office to check any e-mails or offers on any other play writes. I got ready and went down stairs and walked into the office and sat down in front of my computer. I searched through my messages, they were all normal, the same I got any other day. I got a call from my work and they said I needed come quickly for a meeting; I had to do some pitch for some new show. After I checked my e-mails, I left off to work.

When I reached work, I was already running late to work. I had to discuss plans for the new show of the soap opera, after the meeting I went to my office at my work and started typing up more ideas for episodes.

While I was typing I got a call from the receptionist in the front, she said there was a man and he wanted to talk to me. "Send him down" I said in the phone. Two minutes later non other than the famous Eli Goldsworthy walked in my office. I couldn't believe my eyes was it really him I was looking at. Was it really Eli. He got taller and more masculine. His hair was a bit shorter than before, but still long. And yet from all of that, he still had that damn smirk!

Authors Note: I know the chapter was short :P This is just a first chapter and the other chapters will be longer, I promise. I love reviews and a review from you all will be like me meeting all of the degrassi cast So please read and review and I will post some kick- ass chapters

Hope M :P


	2. Chapter 2 Little letter

Forgotten Love chapter 2

Eli's POV

.I was going to meet an old friend of mine, the lovely Clare Edwards. The receptionist lady called her and Clare told her to send me down. I walked down the hallway a bit nervous to see her, when I walked in the office I saw her, it has been six years and she still looked beautiful, maybe even more. Her curls looked more bouncy; she still had big beautiful baby blue eyes. Her hair looked redder and brought out the color of her porcelain skin. When she saw me I could have sworn her mouth dropped with complete shock.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped. Her voice was out of breath.

"I just wanted to talk with an old friend" I replied calmly. She stood up and brushed herself off then said "Eli we are not friends"

My smirk turned into a frown. She noticed then said "But I can make an exception. Please come and sit"

I walked over to the chair in front of her desk, "So what brings you here to my office?" She asked.

I could still tell she was not over the initial shock. "I wanted to tell you something"

Clare's POV

I let Eli sit down in in front of my desk then I asked him what he was doing here and he told me he wanted to tell me something. The last time he told me he wanted to tell me something, he broke my heart and left me on my graduation day, so this must be some bad new after six years. I was really afraid of what he wanted, and yet I still wasn't over the shock of him being in my office, after six freaking long years.

"Is it big news, or bad news?" I asked bracing myself for the worst. He gave me a worried look then replied "Well it's a little bit of both, but I don't want to talk it about it right now, I want to catch up with you" I was a bit scared when he said it was both news. All I could think about was the bad news.

"Okay, what do you do for a living?" I asked. He smiled then replied "I'm actually working as a play writer, my boss switched me to this building" I couldn't believe this, my ex, the man I still love, yet hate him will be working with me, every day.

"Is that the news you wanted to tell me?" My shock had gone down a little bit, now I'm just angry, but I tried not to show it. "No there's one more thing I wanted to tell you"

"Well I'm listening, any time you're ready" He smiled nervously, that made me nervous. He looked down at the floor and then at his hands, he then looked up at me and said "I'm engaged!"

I shot up out of my seat and said "Shut up, really whose the lucky girl?" I tried my best to sound happy as possible, but in the inside my heart sunk in so deep I felt like it was shattered away. I started to feel light headed; I tried not to let it bother me. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged back then said "Yeah, I'm getting married in two months"

I put on the biggest smile possible and said "How is it that you are getting married and I'm still single?"

He smiled then replied "I guess your true love hasn't come along yet?"

"So who is the luck girl?"

He dug in his back pocket and pulled out his black berry and searched through it and then showed me the screen, it was a long haired dark blonde girl with the prettiest hazel eyes ever, she and Eli were sitting, and she was on his lap.

"Wow Eli I'm really happy for you, she is a really lucky girl" I wanted to cry so bad, I could feel my eyes start to burn; the tears were welding and were threating to fall down my cheeks. He held both of my eyes then said "But Clare, you will always be my first love, and nothing can change that" He had the most sincere green eyes that I have ever seen, that are one of the reasons why I fell for him.

"Clare I have moved on, and I hope you di too, that's why I'm inviting you to the wedding." When he said all those words in one sentence, I couldn't take it all anymore. I simply said "I have to go to the bathroom" My eyes were already starting trickle a tear down, I walked out the room and went ot the bathroom, and locked the door. I couldn't handle anything right now.

I was in the bathroom for a good five minutes until a friend of mine I work with named Carey knocked on the door. I wet my face and fixed my make up, and then I let her in. She walked in and was shocked when she saw my face. "Clare, what's wrong?"

I got a tissue and blew my nose, "The man in my office right now, he is my ex. He broke up with me on my graduation night. Now out of nowhere, he shows up and tells me he's engaged."

Carey gave me a sympathetic look then asked "Do you still love him?"

I laughed bitterly then replied "He was my first and only love" She came over and gave me a hug then said "Clare, everything happens for a reason, if the universe doesn't want you and that guy together, then it's not meant to be and you will find another guy better than him" I smiled then she said "Come on before our boss fires us for having 'social time'"

I laughed a little then we both walked out together. I went back to my office and when I arrived Eli was nowhere to be found. I went to go sit at my desk and that's when I saw a letter on my desk and it said _To: Clare Edwards.2005_

I opened the letter and there it said.

_Dear, Clare_

_If you are reading this, I might have already broken up with you. I'm truly sorry I did that to you. _

_I'm sorry for my actions. It's just, I know unhappy when I'm gone and you need someone who can be there for you always. Clare Edwards I really love you, I truly do, and that's why I had to do this. I know I hurt you and I'm hurting myself also, but it's for the best. You deserve someone so much better than me and I don't deserve someone a little part of you. I'm sorry that it had to end this way and I hope to see you in the future, I can meet your husband and kids. Trust me you are so much better without me and I know you will have a wonderful life._

_6:45 AM 5/26/05 (Clare's Graduation)_

_ Love, Elijah Goldsworthy_

When I finished reading the letter I broke into non-stop tears. I got a fax come in. It said _Sorry Clare I had to leave without word. I hope you read my letter to you, I meant to give it to you that night, but never got the chance. I hope we can meet for dinner and hopefully talk about everything._

_Eli G_

_PS. It will be at the Old Italian restaurant at seven PM._

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter, it was fun writing. Please read and review! It's so important to me that I get reviews, I love them to death =)**

**Hope M**


	3. Chapter 3 His mistake

Forgotten Love Chapter 3

Clare's POV

I was in shock when he wanted me for dinner, maybe he can explain his situation and where he wants me to be with our 'friend ship.'

When I got home it was about five PM. I called Alli and told her what had happened earlier. "How did you handle it?" Alli asked me.

"Like a baby" I replied.

"Does he know you still love him?" She asked.

"I really don't know, I think; probably when I started bawling after he told me he was engaged."

"Wow, I never knew he was engaged!"

"And not to mention he will be working with me, his boss switched him to my building"

"Oh crap, that sucks." Then I heard someone in the back ground say "Hey Alli guess what I got you?" It was her new boyfriend Ryan or something.

"I'm talking on the phone with Clare" Alli said to him.

Then Alli said to me "Sorry Clare, Ryan got me a beautiful necklace for our two month anniversary! I'm going to have to let you go."

"Okay, bye!" Then I hung up.

I went to my room and took a shower. During my shower I thought it would help me relax, but it didn't work. I still couldn't help but feel nervous about having dinner with Eli tonight. I got out of the shower and dried off and looked through my closet. My fashion sense has really upgraded since high school, I found myself a dress Alli bought me for when she said I should start dating. It was a black dress that went about a few inches above my knee and with a white belt with a black buckle that went around my waist and a black cardigan with white on the ends. My shoes were three inch black heels. After I was finished with my clothes I curled my hair extra curly and did my makeup. I don't know why I'm acting like this, Eli engaged and there is no way he would leave the love of his life for his ex.

When I finished everything I took a look at the clock and it was six- fifty. "Crap" I muttered to myself then quickly grabbed my purse and left.

I drove to the Italian restaurant Eli and I used to go when we were dating. I'm just a little mad he choose that place out of the other entire restaurant's in this town and he had to choose the one with so many memories. That place was the first time he told me he loved me.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's our six month anniversary, Eli me it was a surprise. He blind folded me the whole ride, when we got there Eli guided me out the car and into a warm place, he then took off the blind fold and I saw a dimmed light restaurant that was empty with a small table with two seats to them. "Sorry we can't have tattoos" He said. I laughed a little then said "It's alright this is just….Perfect."

He then grabbed my hand and guided me to the table. "Well do you like it?" He asked. I looked around then replied "Like it? Eli I love it"

Eli smiled at me and grabbed my palms and said "Great because….I love you." I was taken aback when he said those words then I said also "I love you too" and with that we kissed. The kiss felt meaning full and I knew I was in love. From that moment on I knew me and Eli are meant for each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,End of flash back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obviously Eli and I aren't meant for each other because he is going to marry another girl and not me.

I drove to the restaurant and I was so nervous; my palms were sweating. Then I was there. I sat in my car for a moment trying to compose myself, and then I got the nerve to get out of my car and walked into the restaurant. I walked in and then heard my name being called out. It was Eli. I smiled lightly then walked over to him. He wore a grey button up shirt with a black tuxedo jacket and a black tie and shirt, the usual Eli clothing. He looked shocked to see me then smiled and motioned me to sit with him. I sat in the chair across from him and then Eli said "Sorry I had to leave earlier, something came up"

"It's alright, I didn't mind" I replied. Eli smiled at me then asked "So…Did you get my old letter?"

"Um…. Yeah I did" I breathed out nervously.

"I was going to give it to you after your graduation, but never got the chance"

"Eli you had a lot of time, you could have come to my house, called or texted. Instead you didn't."

He gave me an apologetic smile then looked down and said "I guess I never had the guts to see your face again after I did that to you." We had a moment of awkward silence then I asked "so….How did you and Krista meet?"

He smiled then replied "Well we actually met in collage." I tried to act interested as I could then I asked another question "Really, which collage did you go to?"

"I went to Stanford" Then I noticed his fiancé was from America.

"So she is American?"

"Yeah, we were actually thinking after the wedding we would move to Texas. She is from Texas and I want to live there with her after we get married." My heart is breaking every moment I'm with him, now he dumps this news on me, great.

"Mr. Goldsworthy is moving, when did you make that decision? "

"Well I kind of had to, Krista is making me" The first thing that came to my mind was the he was whipped. Then Eli got a phone call, he excused himself then stepped outside. I looked at him through the window and he looked sad while he was talking then he hung up and came back inside.

"Sorry for that, it was Krista. She is in New York for a few days because she is looking for a dress, and she has to stay a little longer because she still hasn't found the right dress yet."

"It's fine, all girls can be picky"

Then the waiter came up to us and took our orders and drinks. After all that Eli said "I'm so tired of talking about me, what about you?"

I told Eli all about my collage and that I dated a few times, but nothing serious. He had lost touch with Adam when he moved to Stanford, I told him that Adam and Fiona are dating and that he told me that he is planning on purposing to Fiona soon. All during dinner I couldn't help but feel happy talking to Eli. It felt like old times when we were teenagers again. He would say something sarcastic and I would come back with a snarky comment. We had laughs and we talked about good times in the past.

After dinner we walked out of the restaurant. Eli walked me to my car.

* * *

Eli's POV

After dinner I walked Clare to her car. The night was so beautiful; the moon was out and bright. Clare's blue eyes glistened with the night and it made her eyes pop, her hair looked bouncy and beautiful. Clare and I were talking in front of her car and then she said "Bye" And for some reason I called for her. She was already about to step in her car. I then walked up to her and she said "What?" All of a sudden I got closer to her and then bent down to kiss her.

I missed her kiss so much, the taste of her mouth and her soft lips. Then after about a minute or two I pulled away slowly. She looked stunned then I think she started to cry. "Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Because you're engaged!"

Oh my god! I can't believe I completely forgot about Krista. How could do this to her. Clare quickly got into her car and drove away. I was left standing there on the side walk. I walked to Morty and went home.

* * *

Clare's POV

Eli just kissed me! Not like a simple kiss, this was so passionate and real. When he kissed me I felt like this was a dream and all my problems melted away. I felt so right to kiss him again, to feel his lips on mine and feel like I was in the good days again.

When Eli pulled away from the kiss I was knocked back into reality. I remembered Eli is engaged, I remembered he is in love with another woman. I felt like a whore, I felt horrible. I quickly and immediately started crying "Why are you crying?" He asked me.

Was he serious? He is engaged. "Because you're engaged!" then I quickly got in my car and drove off. I was crying because I'm in love with an engaged man, because I have never felt so awful in my life, I'm crying because I'm so confused.

Authors Note : Hello I hope you guys like the chapter? Please review and I will post another whenever I get the chance


	4. Chapter 4 shaky feelings

Forgotten love chapter 4

Clare's POV

When I got home I had three missed calls from an unknown number. I called the unknown number back and heard Eli voice say "Hello? Is this you Clare?" How the hell did he get my number? I don't even have his number.

"Yeah, it's me" I replied coldly.

"Clare I'm so sorry for what happened back at the restaurant. I guess I was living in the past?"

I was furious of what he just said, was he really telling me the truth or just playing games with me.

"Eli you just don't go around kissing your ex when you have a fiancé!" I raised my voice a bit.

"I know, I know I guess…..I'm just confused, about everything. I'm really stressed about leaving Toronto and leaving everyone. My family, friends" I noticed the strain in his voice and all the stress literally pouring out of the phone.

"Eli if you are confused about everything then take a break from the world. Stay home for a few days and just think, think about everything; life and everything in between. Think about your decisions you have made and plan everything out." I said that with full sympathy in my voice.

"Thank you Clare" He said softly.

"You're welcome, now go to sleep and start to relax tomorrow. That means you shut out the world, okay now, bye."

"Bye" He replied. I could tell he was still very confused. He brought this upon himself though.

…2 Weeks later…..

It had been two weeks since the kiss with Eli. I told him to take a break from the world. He took the break and apparently still is. He hasn't come back to work, Eli barely started the job and he already misses two weeks. He told my boss Vanessa he had the flu and she said he can stay home all he wants. One time I asked for a day off and she totally flipped, she is a total bitch to me I swear.

After work I decided to go to Adam's place and pay a visit to him and Fiona. My drive to their condo was normal; after about fifteen minutes of driving I was there. I went up to their door and right about when I was going to knock Fiona opened the door. "Clare! What are you doing here?" She asked happy to see me.

She let me in I stepped in and sat on the couch. "So what brings you here?" Fiona asked me.

"Well I wanted to tell Adam something" I replied.

"Is it good or bad news?"

"Well it's good news for him, but bad news for me"

Fiona looked at me oddly then asked "Well what's the news?"

Maybe Fiona can help me with my ordeal? I looked at her nervously then replied "Eli is back!"

"SHUT UP!" Fiona squealed. "Yeah" Then we had a long conversation about EVERYTHING! And by everything, I mean just the things I was thinking down to what I thought he was thinking. When I told her that Eli was engaged she didn't even believe me all she could say was "WOW I thought you were going to be the one to get married first"

I was a bit sad when she said those words, but she wasn't wrong. I even thought that too. Everyone thought that I Clare Edwards would be the first person to get married. They also thought I would have a great job; guess what, half of it came true.

Adam came in. "Hey Clare, what are you doing here?"

"I um wanted to tell you that Eli came back!"

"What!" he said almost yelling not believing me at all.

"Yeah, he said he lost touch with you when he went to Stanford."

"Well how did you guys get back in touch?" Adam asked me.

"He came to me two weeks ago, he is actually working with me now." I replied.

"Really, so how is it with you guys now? Did you guys get back together?"

There was a moment of silence, then Fiona smacked Adam on the side and whispered something in his ear then he mouthed "Oh, okay" Adam had a little show of guilt on his face after Fiona told him about Eli.

"Eli Is actually engaged!" I replied even though I already knew he just found out. I was getting a bit teary, but why should I cry over him an engaged man! "Yeah" I said.

Then for the next two hours I got to catch up the Adam and Fiona about Eli and his new life and just life its self. Really nice time to spend with them, but there is always this feeling I can't shake I get when I hang out with them, like a third wheel. Now I know how Adam felt when we were all in high school. Then Adam asked me for Eli's number, I gave him the number non-hesitantly. Then they asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner, but I declined. I had left shortly.

While I was driving home, it was fairly normal. Right when I was about to pull up in my drive way I saw a black Marcades in my park space. I parked behind the mysterious car, and then got out of my car and I was angry. I was tiered and hungry. I walked up to the driver's side of the car and the person pulled down their window. It was Eli. I was a bit in shock was at my apartment after two weeks of no contact and also how did he know where I lived?

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask.

"I need to talk to you" Eli replied. He had hurt in his eyes. I didn't want to question him any longer outside; I could tell it was about to rain so I said "Follow me"

Eli smiled weakly then got out of his car and followed me into my apartment. I told him he could sit in the living room. I then asked "Do you want anything to drink? I have coke, tea, water, beer, or wine?" I didn't want to mention the alcohol I had, but it looked like he needed a drink.

"Clare Edwards is offering me alcohol, what are you trying to do; get me drunk?" Eli said playing around.

I smiled then replied "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm trying to be nice; now what drink do you want?"

"A glass of wine would be nice" I then got out my glasses for the drink and got out the wine. I poured the drink then handed him the glass. "Thank you" he said.

I went over and say across from him on my couch then asked "So…Would you like to tell me why you came to my apartment after no contact with the outside world for two weeks?"

Eli looked me in the eyes. Oh god how I love his eyes, they just suck you in and keep you sucked in. His beautiful green eyes, that's one of the reasons I fell for him.

"Well I have been thinking and I thought long and hard. The thing is that I want is for you to give me one reason why I should marry Krista"

"WHAT?" were the words I could manage to say after the stupid thing he just said. Why is he asking me for such a stupid favor? I don't even know Krista. Eli looked down at the floor; he obviously regrets what he just said to me.

"Eli…Shouldn't you know the answer to that question. You purposed to her; right?"

"Um, well actually she purposed to me"

I looked at him shocked. I have heard of the girl purposing to the guy, but it was weird for me. I'm used to the other way around.

"Eli you do love her…..Right?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I even asked you that question, it's so stupid of me!" he then took a drink of his wine then after he set hid glass down I grabbed his hands and said "Eli if you love Krista you should marry her. I'm just an Ex. Krista is your love, why do you need reasons to marry her?"

Eli gripped on my hands harder and replied "Because. I think I still love you….." Eli's eyes were full of confusion and regret. I then asked "Do you love Krista?" I tried looking deep in his eyes searching for an answer. I couldn't find anything, not even a 'no'. They were just full of blankness. "yes" Eli replied coldly.

"Then that's your answer Eli-"I was then cut off by his saying "But I love you too!"

OHHH Cliff hanger! I'm really sorry for not updating in foreves! I got a new computer and then im just busy with my UIL band performance and everything is just time consuming. I really want to update when I have free time, but im tiered. Please forgive me and review! Thank you loves xoxo

Hope M :P


	5. Chapter 5 the truth

Forgotten love chapter 5

Clare's POV

"But I love you too!"

I was in complete shock. I wished for him to say that for years. "I regret it you know…you know I regret ever doing that to you Clare and it kills me to see you alone and without me" and that's when I saw it. Something in his eyes that made me teary.

How was I supposed to feel about an ex of mine that I truly do love? Was he playing mind games with me? He really is a hard person to figure out; even when I was with him I didn't really know him the best. You see Eli is a complicated person. Eli can be fine one day and then dump you on your graduation night the next. He was so complicated, but that was what I loved about him; not knowing what was going to happen next. The adrenaline pumping in my veins every time we did something out of the norm. When I lost my virginity to him; I felt ALIVE! It was lust, pain, and millions of other beautiful words to describe it but the most important thing was LOVE! He assured me that everything was going to be ok and that he would not make me do anything I didn't want to do. I was in love and I trusted him. Lucky for me I was a stupid naïve and I thought it was 'forever' clearly I have been proven wrong.

"Eli you are getting married next month!" I yelled at him.

"I know; that's why I came here to tell you that after the wedding I will be out of your life and I won't burden you anymore" He said that and let go of my hand.

"Alright then, Eli you can leave now; please" I said it bluntly I didn't want to show my feeling especially in front of him.

Eli got up smiled lightly at me then grabbed his coat and walked out my door.

I sat there watching Eli walk out my door. I sat there for a second then that's when it hit me! The main question that I've been asking him for a while now that he never answered. He would always and somehow manage to answer to block it off on all of our conversations. I think he told me why he did it, but it never felt like the real reason why he did.

I got up and looked out the door to see Eli heading over to his car. I yelled after him. He couldn't hear me the freakin' rain and thunder was covering my soft voice. I yelled his name again "ELI!" even louder, but again the thunder roared and you couldn't hear me. So I made the decision to just run after him; in the middle of a thunderstorm with no shoes on and only wearing a T- shirt and a pair and jeans. I ran across my lawn and I yelled his name "ELI!" again; this time he had heard me and turned around. Eli looked behind him and his eyes widened. "CLARE! What are you doing out here?" He questioned.

I stopped in front of him and took a breather. "I need to know" I had stopped in the middle of my sentence to catch my breath. "I need to know why you broke up with me."

Eli looked me straight in the eyes and said "Clare geez you know why..."

"No you didn't Eli; I want to know the real **truth** why you broke up with me!"

Eli looked away from my face and looked to the side and then looked down to the ground. "Clare if I tell you why, you wouldn't ever speak to me ever again."

"Eli have gone six years without speaking to you; I think I can go for the rest of my life." Even though I said that I really didn't mean it. I secretly can't live without him I will always need him. Whenever I drank coffee I reminded me of Eli. Eli had this smell on him that had the scent of coffee; even now I smell it still.

"Clare… please don't make me tell you."

"Eli just tell me so that at least I can really know Eli can you please tell me!" I begged him, I really wanted to know and he wasn't budging.

Then out of the bloom he said it. "Because….Clare…because I got Krista pregnant!"

Did he just really say that? I was so angry and the thunder wasn't helping at all. My moods were made up and everything towards Eli came out.

I slapped him on the face.

Eli looked at me shocked then he muttered "I deserve that"

"The hell you do!" I yelled then ran back to my apartment and slammed my door behind me.

When I shut the door I leaned my back on the door and slid down to the ground and completely broke down. How could he do that to me?

I would understand kissing another girl if he was drunk, but hook up with her and get her pregnant was just plain stupid! I thought he really loved me. I thought a lot of things were real, but they were lies, lies that I lived on for **six years!** Six years I was always hoping to get back with him and make it be all 'okay' but in reality Eli had already started a family and everything. Eli is perfect; he is perfect from his worst mistake and it kills me for that reason.

The worst mistake that I can think of is ever being involved with him; ever letting him take me on that date and most of all letting him take away the only gift I can never get back. That gift was for **true love** and I thought it was his right to take away my virginity because I was _in_ _love;_ well it was for me at least. For him it was probably his first time ever taking away girl's virginity. I was only a piece of ass for him; nothing.

I regret it too. I regret ever letting Eli in my life and worst of all letting him in my heart. All people can do is when they are in your heart is love it or break it; Eli smashed mine into millions of pieces.

I went to sleep that night with a truly broken heart. I thought I was broken hearted six years ago, but this one is even worse. The feeling is worse; feeling like an idiot is beyond repair. Eli made me feel in some sort, dirty. It made me feel like Eli shared my body with another girl. What Eli and I had was sacred and now it's lost.

I just really hope I can get over the ordeal to live life and worry about love.

I woke up in my morning with a severe headache and my nose was stuffed to the max. My body was freezing; I had a very bad pain in my chest. I willingly got up from my bed and wobbled over to the bath room. I took one look at myself in the mirror and I was as pale as snow. I was sick, and I was pretty sure have the flu. Just great! Can this week get any better? I just found out last night that my ex-boyfriend lied to me for six years and broke my heart even more and now this! Well this has to be my week! What's next…my mother dying? My life really sucks!

Well I hope you guys like the chapter? Review and tell me what you guys think! Please (: I know update every little bit and im so sorry, im just a busy person and I hope you guys can forgive me?

I met Luke Bilyk on Friday on April 8, 2011! He was in my city Dallas and he went to the mall and I saw him! It was really sweet meeting him! He's a nice person and Flora too (his mom) The picture with him will be on my profile as soon as I upload it! (: xoxo

-Hope M :P


	6. Chapter 6 You saved my life

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, please forgive me? I'm just so freakin' busy and life…. Just everyone please forgive me and please read, enjoy and please review? I have state testing and it's a hassle of my time and a waste of my time also. Anyways yeah, you guys can follow me onn twitter , im hope_is_epic . bye xoxo**

**Hope M :P**

Clare's POV

Even though I'm sick like a dog I still have to go to work. My boss doesn't like it very much when I miss work or when I'm late. I think she is in some way jealous of me? At the Christmas party last year she caught her husband checking me out.

Hey it's not my fault that he husband is a pervert. Besides I'm not the only lady he checks out at the office. I had heard from Carey that he was screwing one of the girls a floor below us; a nice hot supple 22 year old fresh out of college. Her name was Tanya. I have spoken with her a couple of times after work while waiting for the valet to bring my car. She's kind of really annoying, she is too bubbly for my taste of people, but then again she reminds me of my self from when I was in high school. That was long ago and this is life; nothing more, nothing less.

I sometimes always wonder 'what if'. What if Eli never broke up with me and life would be different; what if I had never became a play writer. I always had the mind of that. I always secretly question EVERYTHING.

I walked into work with a faded smile on my face; I tried to look like I was at least "happy".

"Morning Miss. Edwards" The receptionist said as I walked in through the elevator.

"Morning" I replied. I then walked into my office and immediately got to working, I loved my job, I can use real life work and still remain in my comfort zone.

I was typing, but I couldn't concentrate. I was too busy thinking about Eli. This was really starting to piss me off greatly; I can't get him out of my mind no matter how hard I try. I know I hate him, but it's just there; that I love him. I love him and I can't get over it; but how could I love him? He has hurt me in the worse way possible and I'm still coming back for more.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,,,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

I was on a lunch break and I haven't seen or heard from Eli all day. I know it's only a matter of time where we had to see each other or have a brief conversation during work. I was just hoping that time doesn't have to come soon.

I was in the staff parking lot getting back from lunch with Alli. I parked my car in the usual space I park it in. I got all my things together and started walking; I was the only person the dim parking lot. I got a bit spooked out just by myself; all I could hear was the clanking of my heels on the hard cement. But I constantly felt that I was being watched; not the best feeling by the way.

As I held all of my items in my hands I sensed I tall warm body behind me and I turned; nobody was there. My heart beat picked up and I started picking up my pace in walking and then I was ambushed from behind.

Eli's POV

I just got back from lunch and I was walking back to work. I was taking a short cut and took the staff parking lot. I was walking back and I heard a shriek.

I could notice that shriek from anywhere and it was Clare. I started running; I followed the sound of her screams. I ran about 20 yards when I found her. She was on her back; under a man. He held a knife to her throat and my stomach churned in disgust. I immediately ran towards them and shoved him off her. I picked Clare up gently then told her to run for help. She obligated then I turned around and got a heard punch to my face.

I fell back to the ground and then got back up and saw him face to face. The creep had a ski- mask on so I couldn't see his horrid face. All I could see were his evil dark brown eyes almost black.

I then started beating him with all I had. I knew what he was going to do to Clare if I had not come in time. He would have raped Clare and would have left her scarred and with a life threatening STI. All the possible outcomes were playing out in my head and it made me more and more angry. I gave it my all beating the creep like he was an animal; because he was, he was micro- organism that I hated with all of my being.

I stopped for a moment because I was being pulled off the stranger by the police. They shoved me against the cop car and told me to calm down and that they were going to take care of everything else. I believed them and took a breather and looked up to see a scared Clare in front of me.

We both looked at each other then she brought me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back; she then broke down in my arms.

"Thank you" She sobbed lightly in my ear, I just hugged her tighter. I didn't want to lose her warmth.

Clare pulled away from me and then in an instant her warmth was lost. She wiped her eyes from the tears and looked up at me. I smiled in response; not smirked I actually smiled.

'.'.''.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Clare's POV

Eli saved my life. He actually saved me from a man that was about to rape and probably murder me and drop my body off in a river.

When the man attacked me he shoved me to the ground and put a knife to my neck and told me to stay still and not say a word. I didn't listen, even though I know I could die from resisting; I rather be found dead in the middle of a parking lot then search parties finding me in a river.

I was about to give up then Eli came. He shoved the man off of me and told me to go get help. I have never run so fast in my heels in my life ever! I was shocked at my pace. When I reached the office I yelled at the receptionist to call the cops and I ran to go get the security guards.

I got them and I told them quickly fumbling my words, but I think they understood me. The security guard's ran with me to the parking lot.

When we reached down there the cops had already beat us to them. I ran up to a deadly fight between Eli and the guy. Eli was beating him deadly; it was so bad I actually started feeling bad for the man. The cops had to rip Eli and the man apart and they told him to calm down and they would take care of it all.

I walked up to Eli; he had a little bloody lip, but the other man looked like he had a broken nose and a swollen face with both black eyes. We both looked at each other for a little moment then I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I whispered "thank you" and he just tightened our embrace.

I just broke down in his arms. I didn't know what else to do but that.

I kissed his cheek and said "Eli, thank you. I truly owe you my life."

He smiled warmly and replied "Clare, you don't have to do anything, just go home and rest. Everything is fine"

I nodded and smiled then walked away.

I looked back to see Eli staring at me, but he didn't have the same expression on his face as when I spoke to him; he had a worried slash sad look on his face.

Eli's POV

Damnit, I still love her. I still love her and I know I already said that, but I thought it was a phase. I love her and I can't get her out of my mind.

But I love Krista! I love both of them deeply and it breaks my heart. I have to choose between my fiancé and my ex. That shouldn't be hard for many, but for me it feels like the hardest choice I've ever had.

I saw Clare walk away to her car and all I could think about was walking up to her just kiss her; kiss her and have nothing else matter to us. I wanted to taste her mouth again, her sweet, tangy sensation she has and have it linger in your mouth afterwards.

But no; I couldn't, she can't either.

.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

I got home after everything, with my whole life running through my mind. I thought about Krista and I together and I thought how happy we are together. I thought about Clare also; I thought about us being friends, buts it's just hard to though. I can't think of us just being "friends".

I reached home and walked in to see Krista watching television. I shut the door behind me and she looked behind her and smiled.

"Eli! I'm glad your home!" She walked over to me and kissed my cheek softly.

I smiled and put my things down and gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek right back. When I gave her the kiss I noticed a hickey on her neck below her ear.

"What is that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"What?" She asked.

"That hickey under your ear!" I replied.

"Oh honey, I burned myself when I was straightening my hair" she replied nervously.

I knew something was up, but I really didn't want to fight with her right now. My mind was in another place.

.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;..;.;.;;.;.;;;.;;..;

That night Krista and I made love. Something was different though; she had tried new moves with me and was doing other exotic and odd things. I was unprepared for anything and everything that night was just awkward for me. Krista started getting frustrated with me she tried to show me how it was done. I soon grew frustrated also so I just stopped. We stopped in the middle of sex and nothing that night was exciting.

I fell asleep thinking; thinking about Clare Edwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Eli's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night like at 3am. I looked over to my phone and practically slapped my hand and not to call Clare Edwards.

I wanted to tell her the story that I was going to tell her but she slapped in the face and ran off. It was the night I told why I broke up with her; to tell you I'm not happy with the whole outcome on life.

_**6 years ago. Eli's 2**__**nd**__** semester in College year 1.**_

I was studying for the final exams of the year when I got a terrifying call from Krista. She was the girl I hooked up with at this rush party with my friends. I got her number after that night. Even though I felt guilty about cheating on Clare; I didn't want to see an asshole.

Krista told me she was pregnant.

It felt like my whole world was falling down and Clare's graduation was in three days. I need to do what's right for me and this baby. I'm going to be a father and I need to man up and grow up a bit.

In the span of three months Krista and I moved in together. I had to break up with Clare .I don't think Krista would want us to be together. I told Clare I broke up with her is because I was gone all the time; I didn't tell her the part that I got Krista pregnant. I think it would be too hard on her if I were to.

The night I broke up with her was the night my heart was broken also. I had to lose all connections with her; never speak to her. It was hell to tell you the truth, every time I would wake up I would have a routine; call Clare before she goes to school and call her during her lunch and sometimes we would talk at night but we had to stop because we would talk all night, sometimes 'till 3 in the morning! Now when I wake up I see Krista's face smiling at me.

It was hard seeing her Krista's face and not Clare's, in some ways it felt like I was cheating, but then again I had to remind myself that Clare and I weren't in a relationship anymore.

I was awoken one night with Krista crying in pains, "what's wrong?" I asked.

Krista just cried in pains, she was grabbing her abdomen and then finally managed to reply "My abdomen hurts sooo much!"

I stood there for a second then I thought of the baby "I'll go call the ambulance!"

'/'/'/'/'/

I was waiting in the holding room when the doctor came from Krista's room.

So what's wrong doc?"

He sighed heavily then looked at the ground then at me and replied "son, her body just wasn't ready. Krista's body rejected the baby."

When those words escaped his mouth it was like the whole world dropped. It felt like my heart sunk all the way down to my stomach and my throat became so dry all I could do was just stare at the doctor with his devastating news. I nodded and then walked towards walked towards Krista's room.

.;.;;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;

So now it's just Krista and I living in our 1 bed room apartment and I'm pretty happy; I guess. I mean I don't really have a life because Krista sort of…controlling. She doesn't really let me have a life, the only times I go out of the house is when I go to work or when Krista and I go out with **her** friends. I don't mind it much, but I'm a guy and I don't like to talk about shoes and designers; it's not really my thing. I would rather talk about when the next Scott Patterson books come or when this new comic of The Lagoon; or a really meaningful conversation.

**Clare**

I stayed up all night. I really couldn't sleep at all; I guess I'm still a bit shaken from earlier. I tried to tell myself that I was safe and everything was fine, but everything wasn't fine. I was still in love with Eli and he is still perfect with his family. Fucking perfect family bet he has the perfect house wife with his perfect kid; his child, he/she must be beautiful; probably with those intoxicating eyes and to die for smirk. All I know is that I'm obviously jealous of Krista; I hope she doesn't ever hurt Eli.

**1 month later.**

Life has been alright, I mean it hasn't been bad. Eli and I are back to normal, we both act civil with each other and no drama has occurred. I have met Krista, she seems nice. I would have never thought that he would marry her, she just seems so….regulating on everything. She seems like a very manipulative person, I don't really like her and she's made it very clear she doesn't like me very much either.

The other day while I was at lunch Krista came in to my office and spoke with me. I was surprised she didn't bring the baby, but he/she is probably at school.

"So you're Clare, right?" Krista asked me while she walked in my office. I was a bit surprised by her presence.

"Yea I am. And you are?"

"Krista; Krista Bryan and soon to be Goldsworthy."

"So you are Eli's fiancé! How wonderful to finally meet you!" I said. I didn't want to seem like a bitch, I didn't want her to think that I still love her fiancé; which was the case.

"The feeling is mutual, I just wanted to meet the girl that Eli talks about all the time, try and get rid of my competition" She joked faintly.

Eli talks about me? And to his fiancé? I mentally smiled to myself just thinking that Eli talks about me in front of his almost wife and he has no problem with it!

"Well nothing to worry about, we are just friends" I said back.

"That's why I came here; you see Eli has never had "friends" and I'm not too happy that he gets to spend the whole day with you and "bond" and with the wedding only 2 weeks away. Did he tell you that we are moving as soon as we get married; we're moving to Texas with my family. And I would love it if you didn't really talk to him at **all**; I would greatly appreciate that." She said. I really didn't like the tone she was using with me and Krista just gave me this ugly look that made me want to slap her in the face.

"Well how do you suppose I don't talk to a friend I have known since high school?" I asked. Oh crap! Why did I mention that I went to high school with him? She is going to ask me if he had any girlfriends!

"Oh, you two have known each other for a while haven't you?" She asked surprised at what I just said.

I nodded; I just hope she doesn't ask me the question-

"So did Eli have any girlfriends?"

What am I supposed to do?

"Um, yes he did we actually dated until her broke up with me while he was in college" I replied.

Then all of a sudden her face went pale and then asked "When did her break up with you?"

"Around mid- year in 2005, why do you ask?"

I knew why she asked me when because that's when she got pregnant.

"Oh nothing I was just curious..." she replied.

"Well look at the time, I have to go! It was um…surprise meeting you" she was about to walk out before I asked her.

"How's the baby?"

Krista turned her head at me and asked "What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes were slowly killing me; the way they were just tearing through me.

"The baby, Eli told me you had gotten pregnant when you guys were in college." I replied.

Krista turned her body and walked over to me and said "Listen Clare, you don't make jokes like that. That is very disrespectful and if you don't mind I have to go!" Krista walked off again; leaving me confused. Why would she get angry at me for asking her a question about they're kid.

"What's wrong with me? I was just curious about your kid. The reason he broke up with me is to be with you!" I said as she came close to the door.

Krista scoffed then replied "Yeah, he broke up with you to be with me! And did he also tell you that I had a miscarriage you rapacious bitch!" She was nearly screaming at me and then she paced out my office and slammed the door. Yup, she hates my guts.

But how was I supposed to know that she had a miscarriage? Eli never told me that part; but then again when he tried to tell me the whole story of Krista being pregnant, I might have slapped him. But Krista is also an egotistical person. She assumes things too quickly, like she assumed that I knew about the miscarriage. I just hope I don't get kicked out at the wedding when Krista sees me…

**A/N: So you guys it's getting really close to the end and I mean like the next chapter is going to be the ending sadly D: The next chapter for my other story "Say your good byes" is also the last chapter. I'm just going to finish all my stories and then come with a new story **

**I'm thinking like in two weeks I might start writing the new story I have. And to the people that I told the ending to I have completely changed it! Like I did a total 360 on it; I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. So on the next chapter, just be ready people, it will be…the ending! xoxo **

**Hope M :P**


	8. Chapter 8 The universe has spoken

**Clare**

I opened my eyes from the long night. I realize what day it is. Now I know why I didn't get any sleep the night before. I look around my room, and look out the window then turn my head to the digital clock. Its 6:37 in the morning and the sun is barely peeking out the horizon. It's very peaceful in my apartment.

Then I look over to the lavender little envelope on my beds stand.

My heart skips a beat.

Today is the day.

Today is the day I will see Eli. See him in a whole different setting than I'm used to seeing him in. Today I will see the Elijah Goldsworthy wed Krista.

See _my _Eli wed Krista. I loved Eli before, but after this time period, spending time with him at work and just hanging around with him, we built a connection. Not just a regular co- workers connection, we have a connection that only a brother and sister have, but then it's a lover's connection. Very complicated. Heck I don't even understand it myself.

There it lay; the beautifully made lavender wedding invitation. It was absolutely magnificent. It had the words "_Krista & Eli Forever" _engraved in the front; with a pretty little lavender ribbon wrapping it and a little cute bow in the front. To me I thought the invitation was beautiful and so did everyone else, because the night before Fiona was gushing to me on how beautiful it looked. I just sat there, thinking that the beautiful invitation was all my idea.

A few weeks ago I noticed that Eli was stressing out more than usual so I asked him what was wrong. He spilled all his problems to me in just 45 minutes. All the wedding colors and themes that Krista put on him while she was in New York yet again getting shoes for her brides maids. I told Eli just to get a simple bright color. Not a color that would bring the vibrant mood of a wedding down, a color that everyone loved. Lavender. Or also known as my favorite color. I chose this color to resemble spring and happiness. All the things that I know any woman would love. But no. Krista hated the color when she found out Eli was using it as the theme. But it was too late; Eli and I had already sent the information to the makers of the invitations and told the wedding planners to make the theme of spring. Everything was set in stone. Too late for anything to be fixed.

I sat up from my bed and leaned my back on my head board; I looked across from my room then closed my eyes and started to remember last week. I smiled to myself. I was working late with Eli trying to finish packing up his things because he was getting ready to send his things to Texas. We sat there in his office; I was going through his computer just for fun when I stumbled upon some photos. They were old ones, they were some of Eli and I from high school. I also saw photos of us both ridding in Morty. Adam probably took the shot. It me, I had my head leaning on Eli while he was driving. He was smiling in the picture and it just made me feel so good inside that I once made Eli smile like that because now a day I'm lucky if I even get to see him smirk, it's because he's so busy.

I saw another photo. I liked it and I remember when we took it. It was Eli's birthday and after his little party we decided to take a little walk in the park. We ended up on the swings and decided to take goofy pictures with each other. There was one with our tongues sticking out another one with both of us making pouty faces. Then there was a last one, the one that I remember strictly, it was with Eli and me kissing. It was so cute, a huge grin appeared on my face and I could feel my cheeks get hot just remembering hoe Eli's lips feel like and what his mouth taste like. Then all of a sudden a heard a sharp "What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Eli; with boxes in his hands. I quickly exited the page and got up quickly and got up from his chair.

"Well, uh, I was just … looking at your computer." I replied. I sounded like a complete bimbo.

"Alrighty then Edwards, let's just get back to work. I still have a lot to go." He said motioning me to help him organize the papers that were on a chair by him. After about 30 minutes of constantly mentally fighting with myself to ask him why he still has these photos us of; some I have never even seen before.

_Should I ask him why he has the pictures?_

_No!_

_He probably forgot about them._

_Maybe he doesn't even know they are even there to begin with?_

I snapped out of my mental war with myself and then blurted out "Why do you still have pictures of us as a couple in high school?"

Eli stopped what he was doing; he slowly put down the papers and then looked up at me.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked, his voice was dry and he was sort of stuttering.

"You know, the pictures of _us"_ I emphasized the word **us**, because I wanted him to remember them. I know he remembered. He had to remember.

I opened my eyes and saw the big bright room. The sun moved just enough to fill the room with sun light. I sighed and slowly got up from my bed and stumbled to the bath room. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked fine. I was surprised I didn't have any dark circles under my eyes because of the lack of sleep last night. I smiled lightly trying to show a face to make for the wedding preparing myself in case I was sad. I finally made up a facial expression; it was a light but reassuring smile. I wanted to at least seem happy, even though I might be crying in the inside.

I slowly stripped off my clothing and turned on the hot water. I left the water running until the whole bathroom was filled with steam. I stepped in the shower and winced at the extreme heat I had allowed the water to be, but my body slowly adjusted to the tempter of the hot water.

I stood in the shower and let all my muscles relax and clear my mind. I was in the shower until the steaming hot water turned ice cold.

I stepped out the shower and grabbed my towel. I patted my face dry and then wrapped it around my body and tucked it in place. I walked over to the sink and then drained my short hair.

After I tried my best to drain my hair I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to see Alli sitting there on my bed. i screamed and I almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god, Alli, what are you doing in my room?" I demanded from her.

"Clare, today is the wedding and I just wanted to make sure you wore something appropriate for today". Alli always had a great fashion sense, but this time she took it too far to make sure I wore something right for the occasion. Well that's Alli for you.

"Okay. But I already have an outfit ready for today. And how did you even get in my apartment?"

"Don't you remember? You gave me a key like 6 months ago. I let myself in why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't like it when my friends just come into my apartment while I'm taking a shower!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry; I won't ever do it again. Promise."

I nodded then walked over to my closet to get out the dress I'm going to wear for the wedding. It's a regular black dress. I walked over to show Alli and she just flipped out!

"Oh my god Clare, you're going to wear this?"She asked almost gasping at my fashion mishap.

"Um, yes. I didn't really have time to choose a really pretty dress. I just grabbed it and went home." I replied.

Alli looked behind her and grabbed a dress. Her weary look soon turned into a huge smile and then said "Go ahead, choose one. I brought two dresses just in case this would happen and it did!"

I fake smiled at her then grabbed the peach, short, straight, strap less, uneven layered dress from Alli's hand. It had little fabric flowers on the side and looked extremely pretty. Maybe it was good having Alli break into my house.

I slipped the dress on and it was just perfect. It fitted me perfect and I liked how it looked on me too. This was the dress.

I came out and showed Alli and she went nuts when she saw me. I knew this was a great pick. Thank you Alli!

I like the response from her, but I had to take it off and get ready.

After I got out of the dress I went to go do my hair. I blow dried it then curled it. After I finished that I glanced over at Alli who was just staring at me aimlessly.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you are going to your ex- boyfriends wedding? Most people that I know would never even speak to the guy if they ever did what Eli did to you."

I sighed then turned around and replied "Well, we are all mature adult here and he is my co- worker. Aren't I like obligated to attend his wedding?"

Alli leaned her head to the side then replied "Not exactly…But you make a good point."

I laughed then turned back around to do my makeup.

I did my makeup very light; I didn't want to seem like a whore with a whole bunch of makeup on. And besides I will have a light colored dress on. After that I went to my walk in closet and changed back into the dress and put on simple black heels. And that's it. I was ready. Ready to see Elijah Goldsworthy get married. I hope I'm ready.

It was about 11:03- ish when Alli was completely ready and so was I.

We both got into her SUV is when I remembered about the invitations. "I'll be right back! I have to go get the invite!" I said quickly the jetted back to my door and unlocked it. I ran by my kitchen, living room, and into my bedroom. I picked up my invitation and right before I was about to touch the front door handle my phone rings.

"Hello?" I asked not even bothering to look at who was calling me.

It was silent on the phone for a moment and I was about to hang up then I heard Eli's voice. "Uh, hello Clare. I was checking, making sure you were making it to the wedding."

My heart beat skipped a few and my palms became so sweaty. "uuu-m yes. I'm going. I I I was actually on my way right now!"

I could feel a grin creep upon hid face over the phone then said "That's great! You see I want sure if you were going or not and I wanted to make sure".

"Well no worries! Clare is here!: I joke then we both said our good byes then hung up. I smiled a bit to myself then walked outside and locked the front door and ran to the SUV.

When I finally got in and fastened my seat belt Alli asked me "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had got an important call!" I retorted.

"Alright" Alli sighed then focused on the getting out of the parking lot.

The car ride to the wedding was nice. We weren't talking, but it was peaceful silence. I stomach churned and did back flips, why was I so nervous? I have acted normal this whole time and now my body wants to react. Just fucking great. I started to sweat and I could feel my foundation starting to run down my forehead. I pulled out a little mirror in my purse and looked at it and started to fix my makeup. Alli noticed what I was doing then asked me "Hey, why are you fixing you're make up?"

"It's hot in here! Turn the AC up." I replied.

"But, Clare, it's already freezing in here and I already have the AC on full blast."

I closed my eyes in frustration then closed my mirror. And put it back in my bag.

I tried to control my sweating then after about 10 minutes of uncontrollable sweating in the car I finally got myself under control.

After about another hour of driving Alli and I reached the Four Seasons Hotel. We got our self's together and Alli gave the valet her keys and we walked inside the beautiful hotel.

We walked into this ballroom area and everyone was already seated. We were late. The bride was supposed to come out any minute. Alli and I took our reserved seats in the front next to Fiona. Adam was the best man. I saw Eli and he grinned; he looked so handsome. Eli was wearing a black tux with a lavender bow tie. Just like the theme. Eli's hair was brushed back and he was just so…

Then I heard whispers and then looked behind me and saw Krista, wearing light pink flowing wedding dress. She looked pissed, she wanted pink as the theme. But Eli wasn't looking at me when he grinned, he was looking at Krista. He loves Krista. He loves her and he is going to marry her in just a few minutes, so why am I still day dreaming that Eli and I will get back together? Because I am still full head over heels for him. And I can't have him.

I start to notice the organ playing the original song "Here comes the bride".

Then it hits me. Everything becomes so surreal. I know why I came, I'm thinking that Eli will stop before the wedding, but no. it's too late to change anything everything is set in stone. Nothing can be changed of fixed.

I sit there silently. I don't turn around to see Krista walk down the aisle, I wait till she steps on the alter with Eli. I see them hold hands and I see what she's wearing and what he is wearing and I feel my heart drop into my guts. My body suddenly feels like its burning and my eyes sting as tears weld. I feel like I can't breathe.

We priest starts talking and then he asked "Is there anybody who would like to object to this man and this woman, please do so now."

I wanted to, but no. I couldn't. I couldn't if I wanted to. I can't be the one to take away Eli's happiness.

I rather be old and alone that to ruin the happiest day of his life. That's how much I care and that's how much I would do just to ensure his happiness. When no one responded I turned my face down and took a big breath in.

"If no one objects, then I am happy to pronounce you Elijah Goldsworthy and you Krista Nash husband and wi-" The priest was cut off.

Was it me?

No.

It was another female yelling "I OBJECT!"

The whole room looked behind us and at the end of the hall way we saw a woman. She had short black hair and she was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jean pants.

"ALEX! What are you doing here?" Krista yelled.

Oh my god.

Was she…was Krista a bisexual?

The whole room filled of murmurs of "Oh my gods". Because it was a OH MY GOD moment.

"Krista, I love you and I can't let you do this to yourself!" Alex yelled breathlessly.

"Alex! I'm married!" Krista yelled back at Alex.

Then I heard a "Not yet! And not anytime soon!" It was Eli and he threw his engagement ring on the floor and walked out of the beautiful ballroom.

I didn't believe it. I didn't believe anything right now.

I just saw Adam run after Eli and I soon followed behind Adam.

I caught up to Adam an then we saw Eli walk out of the hotel and then get right into a cab. Damn, Eli was fast; he already got a cab and god only knows where he went.

"Where do you think he went?" Adam asked me. I thought, I thought of his house, but I don't think he wants to see any of Krista's stuff so not there. He can't go to work.

I couldn't think of anything. Then I thought of all the places I knew when Eli and I were in high school and the only place that I could think of was the old abandoned church in the woods. He had to be there. If not there, where else would he be, right?

"The abandoned church. HE'S AT THE ABANDONED CHURCH!" I yell to Adam.

"That's it!" Adam complied and we quickly caught a cab and we headed straight to the location. The ride was a bit long, and all I could think was about Eli. He could be crying his eyes out right now or he might harm himself. God I hope he doesn't do anything stupid! Please!

When the cab finally gets us close I throw like 40 bucks at him then Adam and I start sprinting towards the woods to the church. When we finally reached the church we started yelling Eli's name. We yelled and yelled until I smelled the stench of cigarettes. I follow the smell and see Eli. He had his back leaned against a wall and his legs spread on the ground. I few feet away I see where he threw his bow tie. I looked at him then he said "Guess you found me. Surprise!"

I didn't smile. He looked so broken and lost. I wanted to take him in like if he were a lost puppy.

"Hey Clare did you smell th-" Adam said by me then saw Eli.

"Dude, I'm glad you're here and not at a bar getting wasted." Adam said worried. He really thought Eli would do that and I thought that too.

"Well so am I. Drinking wouldn't make it any better." Eli replied. Eli took one last smoke of the cigarette and then smashed it with his foot.

"Um Eli, are you okay?" I asked him. I know it's a dumb question to ask when a obviously know the answer, but maybe I can soothe him.

"You know what Clare, no I'm not... I finally know how it feels to have a relationship end because of the other person. And I'm so freaking sorry I ever hurt you Clare. ..I'm so, so sorry." He said. His voice was breaking and at that moment I saw it.

I saw old Eli.

Then I heard a car screech on the road. It was Alli's SUV stopping in the parking lot by the woods.

Eli got up to give me a hug. "Clare, I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

I was taken back from his words then I whispered back in his ear "Then prove it!"

And with that he picked my chin up and moved his lips to mine. I knew from then and on that life would be okay.

Because I had Eli.

Now I know that life works in the most fucked up ways, it ends up making the right choice's.

The Universe has spoken. And i feel it has the right answer.

**END.**

**A/N: So that's it! I hope you guys like the chapter! I worked really hard on this one and I stayed up until 3 in the morning working on this! :O so I'm really tiered. To let you guys know that I will be starting a new story and I feel it will be a good one. I'm pretty sure no one has made a fan fic like this before so I'm excited for it, but I don't know when. -_- **

**Just keep a look out for my name and have a great summer! PEACE!**

**xoxo**

**~Hope M :P **


End file.
